A Mate’s fear
by zabuza5393
Summary: The Ninth Story In The Full Moon’s Spell Series. Something happens to Inuyasha and now Kagome has to get him back to camp. What happened to Inuyasha? Read and find out!


**A Mate's fear (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction And The Ninth Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series.)**

A/N: Ok So Here Is Where A Mate's Frustration Left Off.

"Kagome you look upset what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at him and spoke.

"It's just that I hate the fact that you and I always seem to have to do something or go somewhere, just when we seem to get some time alone. For once I just wish we could be alone without worrying about anything the group our enemies, I just want to be able to think about us and only us for once!"

After she said this she began to cry. Inuyasha put his arms around her, kissed her and held her to him as she wept into his shoulder. Inuyasha spoke to her trying to calm her down a bit.

"I know love I feel the same way. But some day hopefully we will not have to battle anyone anymore but for now we will just have to be happy and comforted in the fact that we have each other and our unborn pup. Here Kagome just relax I'll get us back to camp you have walked enough for the moment."

With that he picked her up into his arms and jumped into a tree and started back to the campsite. They got there a few hours later. That rest of the group was sleeping and the fire was dieing slowly. Inuyasha put his mate in her sleeping bag and turned to a tree that he was going to sleep in. Kagome took a hold of his arm to stop him. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. Then Kagome softly spoke.

"Do you think you could stay here with me tonight my love?"

Inuyasha spoke then just as softly.

"I don't know love we can't have the others finding out about us just yet. Well I guess I could until you fall asleep."

"Thank You Inuyasha."

Kagome said as Inuyasha got into the sleeping bag with her. Inuyasha felt his mate move closer to him for warmth, he then put his arms around her and kissed her with all the love he had. And spoke to softly.

"It's ok Kagome just go to sleep, if you would like I'll tell the others that we are going back to your time for a while and we can go back to my forest and be together for a few weeks."

Kagome smiled at him and spoke softly.

"I would like that very much Inuyasha."

She then after saying this gave him a submissive look. She did this because she saw a loving but lustful look in his eyes soon after getting in the sleeping bag with her. Inuyasha saw the submissive look she gave him and began to softly growl the way he knew she liked the best. And began to kiss and nip at her neck. When he got down to the mate mark on her neck he nipped and licked it. This made Kagome go out of her mind. She tilted her head to the side some more to let Inuyasha continue with what he was doing with a little more room. Inuyasha was also going out of his mind. He could feel pleasure pulsing through his mate he wanted to make her go mad with passion and at the same time he wanted to show her just how much he loved her if that was even possible. He felt her start to run her hands through his hair when she spoke.

"It's ok Inuyasha you can stop fighting your demon side I'll be fine. And I know that he will not hurt me."

Inuyasha looked at her and spoke.

"Thank you Kagome I'll try to stay in control a little just to be safe."

With that his eyes turned red and he picked his mate up left a note for the others and jumped into a tree. Inuyasha found a waterfall and let his mate rest there. They made love there also. Inuyasha turned back to his normal state shortly after they made love to find his mate still with lustful but content eyes. Then he spoke.

"I love you so much Kagome."

Then Kagome spoke still looking in his eyes.

"I love you to my mate and I always will no matter what."

She then smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed and nuzzled her neck. Then her eyes closed and she let out a moan as Inuyasha nipped and licked at her mate mark. She started to rub his ears and nuzzle him back. Inuyasha started to growl in the low tone he knew she liked and just as he had hoped she relaxed in his arms and started to submit to him entirely.

"That's right Kagome just relax we can be together for a while now just you and I with no one to bother us."

Inuyasha said softly. Kagome then began to softly breathe in and out. This made Inuyasha relax and close his eyes. Shortly after this he fell asleep. Kagome smiled softly and covered them both up because the night was a bit chilly and they both were nude from making love. But after she did this she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him and spoke softly.

"I love you Inuyasha with all of my heart and I always will. You are such a good, kind and loving mate. And I love you unconditionally. Sleep well my love."

After she said this she moved closer to him. This awoke him slightly and he put his arms around her and began to growl softly again soon after this they both fell asleep in each others arms.

-*-

The next morning Kagome woke up alone and cold but she felt that Inuyasha was not to far away so she got up and looked for him. She found him taking a bath in the waterfall. Kagome still nude from the past night walked into the water and walked behind Inuyasha and put her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha turned around and smiled at his mate.

"Good morning my love."

Kagome said as she kissed him.

"Did you sleep well?"

Inuyasha asked his mate as he nuzzled her softly feeling the cool water flow over them both.

"Yes I did."

Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha again. They both just stood in the water holding each other. Just happy to be together Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome again and she started to rub his ears. Inuyasha kissed his mate and let out a quiet growl as his eyes turned red again. Kagome smiled knowing that he wasn't angry but was just showing his love for her in his demon form. Inuyasha started to nuzzle Kagome again and then started to nuzzle her where their unborn pup was waiting to be born. Kagome sighed and spoke.

"I love you so much Inuyasha and so will our pup."

Inuyasha stood up and kissed her with all the love he had. It was a little more passionate than Kagome thought it would be but he was in his demon form so she knew he was only showing love and happiness towards her. Inuyasha still kissing his mate jumped into a tree with her. Inuyasha then pulled Kagome back to let her head rest on his chest Kagome turned her head to look up at him when she did this Inuyasha kissed her again and started to nuzzle her in the neck. Kagome closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment when she heard Inuyasha grunt and then say her name, she opened her eyes when she felt a warm liquid run onto her forehead. She looked up at him again. He was bleeding from his neck. An arrow had hit him and he was losing a lot of blood.

"Inuyasha you will be fine I'll get us back to camp so we can get help from the others."

Kagome said as she got them out of the tree and with Inuyasha try to make it back to camp.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading and remember if you have any ideas about something you think would cool for the upcoming stories in this series just put them in your reviews. Thanks again.**


End file.
